twohalfmenfandomcom-20200222-history
Charlie Harper
Charlie Harper is one of the main characters Two and a Half Men. He's the brother of Alan Harper, who lives with him, and the uncle of Jake Harper, who stays with him on weekends. Charlie formerly wrote jingles for living, his most famous composition being the Maple Loops song, and became a successful children's music singer named "Charlie Waffles" when the jingle business dried up. The character of Charlie Harper is loosely based on Charlie Sheen, the actor who portrays the character. (In addition, it is the second character that has the same first name as Sheen, who had previously portrayed deputy mayor Charlie Crawford in Spin City.) Charlie prides himself on being the #1 bachelor in Malibu and drives a Mercedes. Family Charlie is a member of the Harper Family. His mother is Evelyn Harper, his younger brother is Alan Harper and his nephew is Jake Harper. He also has two ex in-laws Judith Harper, Alan's first wife and Kandi Alan's second wife. He also has a brother who is featured in the sixth season for a brief moment but passes away on his deck. History When Charlie's mother was pregnant with him, his parents thought that he was going to be a girl, since the echo showed no signs of a penis. According to his mother, Charlie was always "a little drama queen" when he grew up. After his father died, Charlie and Alan had three step dads. First, a man named Harry Luther Gorsky, who left Charlie and Alan's mother for a young woman, Charlie refers to him as "a little tyrant" (it hints that Harry was a midget). Second was a twitchy gay man from Texas who called him and Alan buckaroos. Third, there was a fat guy with a carpet business, who Charlie liked the most because he had "a grateful daughter". When Charlie was young, he was ashamed of his younger brother Alan, and when Alan had his first school day, Charlie told everyone at school that Alan was his shaved monkey (he later explained he did this because he always wanted a shaved monkey). He also gave his brother fulltime wedgies and annoyed him whenever he could. Charlie drank a lot when he was a teenager, and constantly ran away, nevertheless his mother didn't mind because he always came back. Charlie constantly bemoans Alan and Jake's presence in his house but generally seems happy that they're around, because they are the only people who've known him for a long time and remain in his daily life. When Alan was surprised to find Charlie didn't have their mom's cell phone number in his contacts list, Charlie told him "If I can't eat it, bang it, or bet on it, it's not in my phone." Love Life Charlie's love life is a recurring theme in his character. When it comes to women, Charlie is quick, smooth, and the only thing he focuses on is sex. During the show's run Charlie has had one-night stands with numerous women. His love life stands in stark contrast to his brother Alan's history of monogamy and lack of success in casual dating, although Charlie's reckless sexual history has not produced any children while Alan's extraordinarily dull sex life sired a son, Jake. Even though Charlie usually never calls any of his girlfriends again after he had sex with them, there are a few relationships on the show that lasted longer than one night, notably his neighbor Rose, who continues to stalk him after they spent one night together, and Jake's ballet teacher Mia, who Charlie was actually in love with, and almost married in Las Vegas. Charlie later went into an emotional tailspin when he found out Mia was marrying someone else. In Season 5, he pursued relationships that were a change of pace for him, including one with a respected judge named Linda and later with a substantially older single mother, but he later blew it with both women. Rose Charlie and Rose spent one night together, a little before the show started; after this, Rose became obsessed with Charlie. Rose usually spends time at Charlie's house when Charlie and Alan are gone, and when they come back they usually find a surprise, such as cabinets that are glued shut. Rose demonstrates her obsession with Charlie in numerous ways: she names her boyfriends Charlie; she encourages them to wear the same kind of bowling shirts Charlie usually wears; she has called all of her five ferrets Charlie. Charlie is usually charmed by Rose, but isn't interested in a relationship with her, even though Berta thinks they are a good couple together. When Rose decided to leave to go to London Charlie believed that she was only pretending in order to get him into a relationship with him; after she really left, Charlie realized that he made a horrible mistake by letting Rose go. He then went to London to meet her but quickly returned home when Rose started talking about his moving there and starting a family together. Rose has since returned to Malibu and continues to stalk Charlie. After Rose comes back, Charlie asks her to start a relationship with him. Rose has toned down the stalking and they have actually started a sweet relationship. Mia Mia is a ballet teacher who Charlie had a crush on, and was engaged to for a short while. Charlie decided not to marry Mia, so that Alan and Jake could stay with him; only to find out that Alan married Kandi and moved out. "Courtney" (Sylvia) Charlie also fell for his future stepsister, "Courtney", and after agreeing to stop seeing her due to their relationship to each other, he lends her a substantial amount of money and proposes moments before they become step-siblings. Charlie is heart-broken to learn that she is actually a con artist named Sylvia, but he apparently retains feelings for her, telling her that he will "wait" for her (to get out of prison). Trivia *Before Alan married Kandi, Charlie dated her. *Charlie does not have an STD (surprising because of his many affairs with women, showing that God likes guys like me, who always get every girl) *Charlie was a planned child. Family History Family *Father: Francis Charles "Frank" Harper; deceased *Mother: Evelyn Nora Harper *Brother: Alan Jerome Harper *Nephew: Jacob David "Jake" Harper (via Judith) ''See list of girls Charlie dated Reference ''This article is licensed under the GNU Free Documentation License. It uses material from the Wikipedia article "http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Charlie_Harper_(Two_and_a_Half_Men)". Category:Main Characters